Not Interested At All
by Twinss R
Summary: The title of the story is lame. Gokudera was really annoyed by the fact that Jyuudaime was so worried about his Mist Guardian so he decided to see if everything's okay...


**A/N: My first HETERO story! Oh god! XD**

* * *

**Not Interested At All  
**

"Tsk, stupid girl!"

The silver haired boy clicked his tongue while approaching a place that brought nothing but bad memories.

"Making Jyuudaime worry like that..."

He was mumbling irked for the other Guardian's audacity to cause trouble to their boss; though it wasn't really her fault.

Gokudera finally stopped his steps when he reached the entrance of the Kokuyo gang's property. The abandoned old buildings along with the silence that covered the place forced a heavy burden on the smoke bomber's chest. Was that really an appropriate place for a girl younger than him?

_'What am I thinking?'_

He reckoned pissed as he lit one of his cigars in order to breathe some oxygen before entering into the poisonous land.

_'This is fucking luxurious compared to what I had!'_

He continued, recollecting the memories of when he had ran away from home and the streets could hardly accept him in their embrace.

_'What am I even doing here?'_

Another thought emerged that threw kerosene in his flowing anger and caused him to throw his oxygen on the ground and mercilessly step on the ashes. It was time to move forward and give that girl a word.

The smell of old and rotten filled Gokudera's nose as soon as he entered the main building's room. He was used to much worse smells when he had to share his new, constantly moving house with the garbage, but he still couldn't accept the Mist Guardian living in a place like this. Couldn't she at least create an illusion and put some warmth in that place?

"Ken? Chikusa...?"

Gokudera stayed quiet for a while, reckoning that her voice was originated too far away from him, therefore having heard him coming was impossible.

"Don't... go."

She uttered more softly this time but no one else seemed to be present in order to give her a response.

_'Could she be hallucinating?'_

The Italian boy wondered and walked a bit faster, feeling quite restless with that thought and automatically thinking of what might have caused her hallucinations.

_'Lack of water? Lack of food? Sleep...? Too much emotional pressure? Shit...!'_

He only realized that he was running when his heart had started beating out of his chest and his pants had overpowered his thinking process.

"Ken... Chikusa..."

The two names were spelled one more time until Gokudera finally reached in front of her and as he placed his hands on his knees breathing heavily, he silently cursed his brains.

_'She's fucking sleeping... Sleeping! Why the fuck did I freak out? !'_

He raised an eyebrow at that question, staring at the ground while still trying to catch his breath.

_'Really... why did I become so anxious?'_

He didn't like the sound of his own question and eventually raised his eyesight and gazed with all his might at the sleeping Chrome.

She was wearing the Kokuyo uniform like always, her body bent in an infant's position and there was a small crumbled piece of paper that she was holding tightly in her palm.

_'They left her alone. Those fucking creeps!'_

The silver haired boy couldn't find a better word to describe her associates and hesitantly made a step forwards.

_'She's probably having a nightmare.'_

He deemed, looking at the visible tension on her face and for a second he wondered why he was feeling so dejected about it. In the end it wasn't like he cared for Chrome or anything like that... The only reason he had come all the way to that god-forsaken place was clearly for Tenth's sake!

...Right?

_'Fuck I'm so stupid...'_

The Storm Guardian looked sideways agitated, pondering on how improper it was to use his boss as an excuse.

_'I... It's just because she's one of us! It's not like I'm interested in any other way!'_

A faint flush had colored his cheeks and no matter how hesitant he was, he moved even closer to the sleeping girl and softly touched Chrome's arm.

"Hey... Wake up."

Gokudera whispered incredible smoothly with result the girl not being able to hear him.

"Wake up..."

He repeated a bit louder, yet still gently, and the Mist Guardian quietly opened her eyes; an expression of both relief and surprise for her nightmare had been given an end by an unexpected visitor.

"Gokudera... Hayato..."

She had to blink a few times as his name came out of her lips, ensuring herself that this wasn't just another dream.

"A-ah..."

Gokudera nodded quite embarrassed, regretfully realizing that he should have arranged his words beforehand.

"You... were having a nightmare."

He finally uttered, uncertain of his own statement and Chrome hurriedly raised her body and stood in front of the couch she was lying on, her hands swiftly fixed her skirt and she quickly bowed her head, showing respect to the other.

"Thank you..."

Her voice was weak.

A moment of stillness occurred after her gratitude, both of them feeling extremely uneasy and unprepared, for they had never had a connection like that with each other before. Gokudera's orbs were moving towards random directions of the room (so long as he didn't have to face her), repeatedly thinking of how much he wanted to smack his head on the wall for not being properly prepared for what he should say, while Chrome was staring at the ground, wishing that the Storm Guardian would just leave her be, yet unconsciously desiring for someone's company until her friends came back.

"Jyuudaime was really worried for you... so I came to see if... If everything's okay..."

For some reason, his whole statement felt like a lie to him but at least he had gathered the courage to stare into the girl's eyes.

"Ah... The boss was... I'm sorry!"

She lifelessly bowed once more, making Gokudera feel stupid for causing her regrets.

"Don't be..."

He murmured softly, finding himself again out of words and Chrome raised her head and looked at him confused.

"I... I wanted to see you too."

He mumbled literally under his teeth but the Mist Guardian had easily heard him, with result a vivid redness coloring her cheeks.

"I didn't know what to bring so..."

_'It's more like I didn't want to admit the true reason for which I came here...'_

"I suppose you don't smoke."

He finished his sentence with an uncomfortable smile on his face as he took his cigars out of his pocket and showed to her that he didn't carry anything for her.

_'Fuck, I look like an idiot...'_

He thought devastated, standing in front of her like a poor child, with neither items nor comforting words to offer.

"Thank you..."

Chrome uttered after a while, her eyelids closing tightly in order to restrain the tears that wanted to escape.

Gokudera wondered if it would be unnatural to ask for what exactly she was thanking him for but the extended silence that followed had twisted his tongue in a knot while his brain was struggling to figure out the other's thoughts. It was actually the first time that Chrome was receiving so much love from other people. Her parents had abandoned her and even though Mukuro was giving her a reason to live (and she owed her life to him) she was still feeling broken hearted. She was alone except for those two people close to her that sometimes used to treat her more like a vessel. After her entrance to the Vongola Family things changed dramatically and when they all went to the future the once, empty within broken girl had become revived and was receiving so much love that her life seemed like a fairy tale. Nonetheless, as soon as they returned to the past... She knew that this fairy tale was over and that maybe it was time for her to stop believing in childish dreams.

"Aah, why are you crying?"

The Italian boy was looking at her overwhelmed and troubled. Had he hurt her in some way? For some reason he was too afraid to ask.

"I... I'm sorry..."

Chrome shook as she responded and no matter how hard she tried to make it stop, her eyes wouldn't stop weeping.

"D-don't cry! I promise to bring something next time!"

The smoke bomber said in panic, mistakenly thinking that that was the cause behind her sadness but his abrupt reaction caused a chuckle to come out of her mouth between her sobs. She reckoned that it was rather silly of him to think that she would be sad over such an unimportant thing.

"I... it's not that."

The Mist Guardian stated, more calm than before and as she wiped the tears from her face, she looked at the Italian boy straight in the eyes.

"I'm thankful... for being thought of."

She spelled content and Gokudera tried to hide the relief he was feeling.

"You are being thought of more than you think..."

The silver haired student uttered embarrassed and Chrome automatically widened her eyes and shyly looked on the ground.

"Anyway... Since you ar- I mean everything's fine, I should le-"

"Wait!"

The young girl moved forwards and grabbed Gokudera's hand as the other was about to depart from her location, only to instantly regret it and stare at the ground after breaking their physical connection.

"I... If you want... You could stay until Ken and Chikusa return."

Chrome needed a good deal of courage to say what she just did but Gokudera wasn't moved by that fact.

"Ah, those creeps that left you alone!"

He yelled angrily but his anger was soon to be extinguished by the Mist Guardian's somber expression.

"A-ah, I mean... U-uh..."

Why did his brain decide to abandon him when he needed it the most?

"They are my friends."

Chrome said while looking in his eyes.

"They said they would bring food."

She continued making Gokudera to feel like a fool for the tenth time.

"Y-yeah? Sorry..."

He murmured, finding it hard to accept his mistake.

"Do you want to stay?"

Chrome repeated her request, not really caring for the smoke bomber's flaws.

"Do you mind if I smoke?"

Gokudera asked rather playfully and the girl nodded satisfied; she embarrassingly thought that this smell could be his resemblance even when he was away...

Time passed quickly, filled with uncomfortable moments of silence and numb words that escaped from them both, and before they had realized it, the sky was filled with stars and the illumination of the moon had become their only source of light. Chrome's two associates eventually returned and after an excessive amount of fighting and swearing in each other's faces, the Storm Guardian finally left, leaving behind a baffled, but at least safe girl, that had been dangerously occupying his mind for the last few weeks.

_'Jyuudaime will be pleased.'_

Gokudera reckoned while leaving but felt kind of remorseful at that thought.

_'He definitely won't be pleased for long! It's dangerous for her to stay alone since those two freaks are constantly away!'_

He deemed passionately.

"Tsk... I guess I'll have to check on her tomorrow as well..."

The Italian boy mumbled as if he had just programmed a chore for the following day and continued heading home; an unconscious smile coloring his flushed face.

**End. No sequel. :3**


End file.
